More than one night stand
by Justbeit94
Summary: One night stand… It was all that Regina and Emma agreed. All that they needed… and all they thought they wanted. But all changes when Regina sees Emma and Hook kissing outside Granny's and now all Regina has is a monster headache, a fucking broken heart and the sheriff trying to explain herself.


**A/N:Hi, guys!  
This little story it's a little emotional but it's on purpose. I want to show a little of our favorite ladies minds and feelings in a little one-shot.  
I need to tell you guys that English isn't my first language soooo… sorry for all the mistakes that you'll find. I'm trying to learn!  
Enjoy! And see you soon!**

"Please don't! Don't tell me what you _think_ I want to hear. I'm not going to hear a single word from you. So… Perhaps you could leave now…"

The sheriff stopped for a second, her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to explain herself. She _had_ to explain herself. It was all a mess. She was a mess… But it also was all a fucking misunderstand.

"Just hear me out! You're wrong! You're so fucking wrong that I can't even say how much wrong you are!

Regina was tempted to hear, tempted to understand, to believe but she couldn't. She couldn't let her walls fall because that big, strong wall was everything that had been left to her. But instead of walking away the brunette woman looked into bright green eyes. They were close… the distance between them so short that she simply was able to inhale the cinnamon scent of Emma's breath on her skin, on her lips. The lips that she once had shared with the woman that ran away from her.

 _How couldn't I see this sooner?!_ Regina though. But now… now it was too late. Emma chose that fucking, useless pirate and reduced all that they had in ashes. She should've known better. It was a night stand. They talked about it. They fucking talked about it! Physical release… that was what they had agreed to. But how was Regina supposed to know that she was in love with the woman that drove her crazy for years?! And when she realized was already too late. The night was over and her heart broke a little more when she woke up on an empty bed. And now she understands why… she understands the reason to her tears, for her pain, for her anger… Emma left because that night meant nothing to her… and Regina's heart skipped a beat because now she knows that that night meant the world to her.

"Is that so, Miss Swan?"

"Yes! It's not what you think but you're so fucking suborn that you don't even let me explain myself. You just assume that I'm guilty… that I don't deserve to be heard. What about innocent until proven guilty?! I thought you knew me better. For God's sake… Regina… I know that you know me better…"

Regina wanted to believe… she was dying to but she just couldn't. It wasn't like she'd been told. No… she saw. And that would be the burning memory of when her heart broke a little more… And the single thought of that kiss turned her stomach upside down. And the fuckin pain that consumed her soul; that fueled all her anger was the reason why she wouldn't believe.

She saw… she has seen the touches, the giggles, the laughs and most of all… the happiness in green eyes. So Emma has no right to claim innocence. To claim the right to be heard, to be believed when her heart, her feelings, her soul… were so damn broke!

Her voice cracked while watery eyes struggled to keep the tears that formed, that begged to be released, that needed so much to be freed. Regina released the air that she had hold in her lungs and tried to talk. Nothing. Her voice cracked again when the words were about to be heard.

Brown met green and in a second the eye contact was broken. She didn't want to give her feelings away and so she whispered. The voice softer than she expected… that she wanted.

"I saw…"

Emma was not surprised. She knew that Regina had seen the kiss between her and Hook. But there was more about that kiss that Regina didn't knew and refused to know. And Emma needed to tell her… she had to…

"I know."

Regina arched an eyebrow in surprise. "That's it? You Know?! You know that I saw you kissing that useless pirate. How could you? A few hours earlier you were lying on my bed!"

The brunette sank on her chair while the sheriff stepped forward; leaning on Regina's table holding Regina's gaze and that was when the mayor saw sadness in green orbs, the pain maybe.

"Yeah. You saw a kiss… But that was it. You didn't saw happiness. When you thought you saw happiness you saw relief, relief because I was broken up with Hook and he accepted well. Because he knew that I couldn't be with him. So yeah… I was relieved because I didn't broke his heart like I thought I would." Emma stopped to catch her breath. Closed her eyes and continued. "You saw a kiss… a goodbye kiss. Not a passionate one, a loving one… but a goodbye one."

Regina's mouth opened. She wanted to say something but her brain was a black page and there were no words to be found. Emma's face was stained with tears that escaped against her will. Didn't matter… she couldn't hold in. She didn't want to.

A tiny, weak voice echoed on the silence of the mayor's office. "Why?... Why couldn't you?..."

The sheriff's face softened. She understood the meaning of that question. The true meaning of that question and all the questions that Regina wanted to ask. So Emma leaned a little more holding the mayor's gaze once more, hoping that all her feelings were reflected in her eyes because she wanted Regina to see it. She was ready now. She wanted Regina to know the night they shared was the most magical night of her life. And she just left because she was scared, she was overwhelmed and she left Hook because…

"Because… I love you, Regina. Because… I've been falling in love with for 3 years."

The Brunette gasped, her hand met her mouth in a shocked expression. "But you left…"

"I was so scared, Regina! Scared that when you'd wake up I'd see regret in those beautiful eyes of yours. I was afraid that you'd look at me like a mistake… and I'm a runner, you know that."

Regina's heart melted in contact with those warm words. She got up and was in front of the sherrif. So close… "But I don't want to run away anymore, Regina. You have to believe me… believe in me." The sincerity in Emma's words reached her heart, her soul, every cell of her body. She believed her. She believed in her. Emma's eyes reflected her words. So true, so loving… The mayor cupped Emma's cheek and her heart skipped a few beats when she met the most genuine and beautiful smile that she had seen in her entire life. Their walls were about to break down. They could feel it. They wanted it.

"Sorry I snapped at you." Regina said.

And there were no need for more words. Emma gently closed the space between them, claiming that lips that she craved for so long… that she missed so much. The kiss was passionate, loving, was full of desire, full of promises… full of words that they should have said sooner. And then Emma heard Regina's voice and her heart met her mouth, and she felt butterflies in her stomach; felt electricity all over her body, all over her soul and then all of her world made sense and she heard again. Regina's voice like a soft summer breeze…

"I love you too."

One night stand… It was all that Regina and Emma agreed. All that they needed… and all they thought they wanted. But all changed when Regina saw Emma and Hook kissing outside Granny's and now all that Regina has is a monster headache, a fucking broken heart and the sheriff trying to explain herself.


End file.
